Bride of the Rin Jyu Den
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: [Gekiranger] Mele's wildest dreams are coming true. She is going to be the bride of Rio!
1. Preparing For the RinMei Ceremony

Title: "Bride of the Rin Jyu Ken" (Part I)

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Pairing: Rio/Mele

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Mele is set to become Rio's bride…after she undergoes a series of special ceremonies…

"Mele-chan, you must understand that the Confrontation Command ceremony you will undergo is very important." Rageku instructed as Rinshis attended to Mele. "You are to swear your complete and total loyalty to the Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata, but more importantly, you are to swear your lifelong loyalty and devotion to Rio-chan."

"I understand Master Rageku." Mele said, staring into the mirror as the Rinshis fitted her black gown she was set to wear for the Confrontation Command Ceremony she was to undergo the following night.

"Your duties to Rio-chan are to take precedent above everything else." Rageku said, calmly. "You must do whatever he asks of you, even if it means taking his life or your own. It is your duty as his wife to be obedient, loyal, and strong."

Mele nodded.

"Rio-chan chose you because your loyalty, love, dedication and your strength all appeal to him. He needs a woman like you by his side, Mele-chan. Otherwise, he would have gone with Shizuka."

Mele's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Rin Jyu Lioness-ken mistress, her main rival for Rio. "Shizuka was only after Rio-sama because her hormones told her to go after him. She does not love him."

Rageku nodded. "You were jealous of her."

"It made me sick to her them in his bedroom every night." Mele felt her Rinki levels go up as her jealousy intensified. Secretly, Rageku was pleased. "Rio-sama deserves better."

"Rio-chan deserves you, Mele-chan." Rageku said. Her voice grew serious. "Mele-chan, once you make these vows of absolute loyalty, they can never be broken. If you break them, for any reason, it means execution."

The idea made Mele shiver a little, but she understood.

"Now, Mele-chan, did Rio-chan tell you about the coronation ceremony?"

"What coronation?"

"Why, Mele-chan, once you marry Rio-chan, you will become Queen…and Rio-chan will become King."

"Royalty?" Mele asked. "Rio-sama and I will become royalty?"

"Second under Kata and myself, of course, but your new status will assure your leadership of the Rin Jyu Den." If Rageku had a mouth, she would have smiled. "And you will be a Rin Rinshi no more."

Mele was confused. "But how? How will I not be a Rin Rinshi?"

"Kari-chan, come in here please." Rageku turned to the door of Mele's room and clapped her hands.

The doors opened and in walked Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken Mistress, Kari, one of Rageku's most loyal students. She was holding what looked like a fang on a pillow.

"Mele-chan, there was one more True Poison fang left." Rageku informed the Chameleon-ken user. "Consider this a wedding present from me. Kari, the fang."

The Crocodile-ken user handed her mistress the fang and Rageku faced Mele. "Mele-chan, may your body taste the flame of true life."

Rageku then stabbed Mele with the fang and Mele stumbled backwards, groaning in pain. Then, a warm feeling spread through her body as she struggled to breathe and then…came the feeling of something thundering in her chest.

Mele gasped, clutching her chest.

"Is she alright, Rageku-sama?" Kari sounded panicked.

"She will be fine." Rageku replied. "Give her a moment."

Suddenly, Mele collapsed to the floor, her vision blurring and then clearing and then, she passed out.

Sometime later, Mele opened her eyes again, her heart now beating in a calmer rhythm and her chest rising and falling.

"Rageku-sama, what did you do?" Kari asked.

"I gave Mele-chan true life." The Kenma of the Sea replied, helping Mele to her feet. "Mele-chan, how do you feel?"

"Alive." Mele murmured. "Is this what it feels like to be human?"

"Yes" Rageku replied. "Try changing into your Beast man form."

Mele closed her eyes and concentrated her Rinki and was able to transform into her powerful Beast man form. She was surprised, and please.

"You see, Mele-chan? You are a Rin Rinshi no more."

"Try telling that to Kata-sama." Mele muttered. She hated the Kenma of the Sky with a passion and hated the fact that he was supposed to preside over her Confrontation Command Ceremony and her wedding. "He despises me."

"Kata has no choice but to accept Rio-chan's decision." Rageku replied. "He knows that he's serious about you. Don't worry, Mele-chan. I will handle Kata."

Rageku clapped and more Rinshis tended to Mele's gown and Mele herself, fitting her with gloves and shoes and fussing over her hair.

The vows of loyalty, of total submission to Rio and the Rin Jyu Den…it was overwhelming for Mele, but she was excited. Her dream of forever staying by Rio-sama's side was about to come true.

Suddenly the doors to Mele's room opened and the Rinshis bowed out of courtesy for the guest.

It was Rio.

"Oh, Rio-chan." Rageku cooed. "What do you think of Mele-chan's outfit for her Confrontation Command ceremony?" She gestured to the nervous Chameleon-ken Mistress. "Isn't it lovely?"

The dress was Mandarin in style, with a cut going up the left side, like her usual green outfit, only it was a deep inky black, almost the color of midnight. Gold accented the trim and she'd been outfitted with matching black and gold gloves.

Under Rio's intensive gaze, Mele felt naked and vulnerable and she averted her eyes and started at her feet. He made a slow circle around her, inspecting her very closely. Suddenly, he stopped before her, titling her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He murmured.

Mele's eyes widened at Rio's words a flush colored her pale cheeks.

"She does look beautiful, doesn't she, Kari-chan?" Rageku asked her young pupil and when the nod came, Rio looked at his bride to be. Mele was visibly nervous.

Rio's eyes burned into hers for a moment before he placed his lips on hers and gave her a gentle kiss.

Mele's newfound heart fluttered and then soared.

Rio-sama was returning her affections!

She shivered when she felt his hand run down her bare arms, fully aware of the warmth that filled her skin and the warmth of his touch.

"Mele, I hope that you will be just as beautiful on our wedding day." His voice indicated that his feelings towards her were changing. "I look forward to it."

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving a pleased Rageku, an impressed Kari and a love struck Mele in his wake.

Mele's head was spinning.

"Well, Rageku-sama…I think we can honestly say that Rio-sama does in fact have feelings for Mele-sama." Kari said. "I was hearing rumors of a loveless marriage and that he was only getting married to Mele because he was trying to avoid Shizuka."

"If you don't mind me asking, Kari-chan, what is the deal with Shizuka-chan?" Rageku knew that Shizuka was a main cause of Mele's problems, but she didn't know the whole story.

"Shizuka is a former ninja who came to the Rin Jyu Den after getting lost. Rio-sama recognized her potential and taught her Rin Jyu Lioness-ken ….the female equivalent of his own fist." Kari explained. "Unfortunately, as one would expect with two Jyu-ken users of the same fist, especially if they are of opposite sex, there was some…sexual tension."

"Some?" Shizuka muttered. "She was all over him like it was mating season!"

"There was also a thing between them because…well, Shizuka is HUMAN. She wasn't brought back from the dead." Kari explained. "Maybe Rio-sama got a craving for carnal pleasures and sought the only other living female to satisfy his needs."

Rageku nodded. "I see…well, I wonder how well Shizuka-chan would take it if she was regulated to Rin Rinshi status…"

As much as Mele didn't like Shizuka, she wouldn't wish Rin Rinshi status on her. "I think she'll be just fine with this."

_Because if she's not…_ Mele thought venomously, _I'd make short work of her._

Rageku looked at Mele for a moment and then sighed. "Mele-chan…you understand that your devotion and loyalty to the Rin Jyu Den must come after your devotion and loyalty to Rio-chan, don't you?"

"I understand Rageku-sama." Mele said. "Rio-sama, my husband, comes first."

"Mele-chan, I understand that this must be scary." Rageku's voice was reassuring. "But, Rio-chan will need you in the fight against the Geki Jyu Ken. He'll need his wife to be strong by his side and fight with him. Can you do all the things that will be required of you?"

Mele looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. For a brief moment she saw the Rin Rinshi she'd once been before the image was replaced with the image of her in the gown she now wore…as a human. She'd changed a lot since then. Now, she felt more confident than ever. "Yes, Rageku-sama. I can do everything that is asked of me."

_Yes…I will be able to do everything. _ She thought to herself as she smiled. _I will be a dutiful, faithful bride for Rio-sama…and I will do everything in my power to uphold my vows. __**Everything.**_


	2. The RinMei

Title: "Bride of the Rin Jyu Den", Part II

Author: Trinity

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Pairing: Rio & Mele

Rating: G

Summary: Mele's Confrontation Command Ceremony has arrived.

Author's Notes: The Confrontation Command Ceremony is also referred to as the Rinmei Ceremony.

In the candle lit "throne room", Rio knelt before the banner bearing the symbol of the Rin Jyu Den. He was awaiting Mele's summoning to the room by a clearly disgruntled Kata and a (way too happy) Rageku.

Tonight, Mele would undergo her Rinmei ceremony and pledge her life, body, heart and spirit, to the Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata.

"We will now begin the Rinmei ceremony." Rageku announced, shattering the silence of the room. "Rin Jyu Den Leader, Rin Jyu Chameleon-Ken Mele, approach."

The doors directly behind Rio opened and Mele, nervous as all get out, slowly walked into the room, approaching the altar and kneeling before it. She bowed her head as a sign of respect for Rageku and Kata.

Rio was pleased. Mele was going into their marriage and any subsequent battles with the Geki Jyu Ken with her pride as a Rin Jyu Den at stake. She was already becoming a dutiful wife. He was proud of her.

Rageku nudged Kata and the Hawk-ken master snorted before both Kenma spoke. "Rin Jyu Den leader, Mele…" they began.

"Do you swear to fight without disgracing the name of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata?" Rageku asked.

Mele lifted her head. "I swear."

Kata's disinterest in Mele was beginning to show and it was annoying Rio, but he knew better than to say anything. "Do you swear your life for the power of the Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata?" Kata asked.

"I swear."

Rageku sounded like she was smiling when she spoke. "Mele-chan, do you swear to uphold your marriage vows to Rin Jyu Ken leader Rio, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I swear." Mele's insides were quivering.

"Do you swear your life to Rio, and vow to do whatever he asks of you?" Kata asked.

"I swear." Mele didn't dare to turn around to look at her betrothed, kneeling only a few feet away. She knew how important these vows were. Her heart was quivering, the same way it did when Rio revived her.

"Then, drink from the cup of oaths." The two Kenma instructed and Mele rose, taking the small dish of water on the altar and looking into it.

"My life is with Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata." She declared. "I pledge my heart, my body and my soul to Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata and to Rio-sama. I vow to put my husband first…even before my duties to the Rin Jyu Den." She drank from the dish and then put it down.

"Very good, Mele-chan." Rageku was pleased. "Now remember, you must uphold these vows with everything you have. Otherwise…"

"…the penalty is death." Mele finished.

Rageku nodded. "Rio-chan, rise. I believe it is time for you to test Mele-chan's dedication."

Mele then turned to face her husband to be, eyes wide. What did Rageku mean by testing her dedication?

To her surprise, Rio was holding one of her Sais in hand as he approached Mele, his face as emotionless as ever. He held out the weapon to her, and she took it, nervous.

"Cut yourself, Mele." He instructed.

Mele wasn't even sure if she could BLEED, but she knew she had to do whatever Rio asked her to do.

Carefully, wincing, she pressed the blade to her bare arm right above the end of her black glove and cut. A thin line of blood appeared and Rio smiled.

Rageku was thrilled, while Kata, left the room, grumbling to himself about how "Young lion should have stayed with young lioness."

Rio gently wiped the blood away from her cut and looked at his bride to be. "You did very well." He praised. "If you were nervous, you didn't show it."

Her heart was still quivering as his fingers caressed her face. "I will uphold my vows to you, Rio-sama…at all costs."

"And I…" His lips touched her gloved hand. "…will uphold my vows to you."

Mele's insides seemed to melt and she smiled…but her smile, quickly turned to a puzzled expression as he slipped off her glove and placed a silver band adorned with a black stone on her ring finger.

"In the excitement, I realized that I forgot to give you a proper ring." He told her. "This ring will combine our Rinki when you and I are together, enabling us greater attack power when we are one."

She understood the implications. "It will only take a short time before the Geki Jyu Ken falls to our combined strength."

He nodded and kissed the stone, which seemed to shimmer even in the dim light and for a moment, she could make out the outline of a gold and black lion…the aura that surrounded him. She remembered the power that radiated from him, what had drawn her to him.

And suddenly, she wanted to throw herself on him and kiss him until her heart stopped.

"Come, Mele." Rio took her hand and lead her out of the room. "We'll have dinner."

Mele sighed dreamily, resting her head on his fur covered shoulder as the left, unaware of the glaring golden eyes of the Rin Jyu Lioness-ken mistress, Shizuka.

The eyes followed them out of the room before Shizuka stepped out from behind a pillar, cracking her knuckles.

"So, Rio-sama chose Mele over me for a bride." Shizuka had never taken rejection well. "We'll see how well the little Chameleon takes it when everything starts to go wrong tomorrow." She smiled. "I'll teach her to mess with the Lioness-ken mistress. She's going to pay…with her life."

_To be continued…_


	3. Unfinished Business & The Ceremony

Title: "Bride of the Rin Jyu Den" Part III: Mele vs. Shizuka

Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger

Pairing: Rio & Mele

Rating: G

Author: Trinity

"Young lion, you are making a grave mistake by choosing to marry that little girl." Kata's voice was firm and disapproving. "You should stick with your own fist and marry Shizuka."

"I don't trust Shizuka." Rio was getting tired of Kata's preaching about how he should marry Shizuka and not Mele. "She is only a human girl who has mastered a few techniques, nothing more. How am I to know that she is not a Geki Jyu Ken Student in disguise?"

"And that little girl?"

"Mele, I trust." Rio was preparing himself for the wedding ceremony. "Mele is the Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata Mistress I need by my side. She is strong, loyal and unwavering. She takes her vows to me with the utmost seriousness. Her love is inspiring. She has earned her place by my side."

"You can still refuse to wed her." Kata wasn't budging on this. "She is bound by her vows to the Rin Jyu Den to honor your every whim, young lion. She can't argue with you if you cancel the ceremony."

"I will not cancel the ceremony, Master Kata." Rio was not budging on his end, either. "Mele and I will be married and assume our places as rulers of the Rin Jyu Den, under you and Master Rageku. I will not, and I repeat, will not, ruin Mele's wedding day."

"Then I refuse to marry you." Kata figured that the moment he said that, it would force Rio to reconsider.

He thought wrong.

"Master Rageku will marry us then. She has already agreed to do it if you refused to."

It became clear to Kata that he would not be getting his way.

"Fine, young lion." He said with a huff. "I will marry you with Rageku."

Rio smiled internally. He'd won…for now.

Mele meanwhile was freaking out. "Where could it have gone?!" She cried, pacing around her bedroom, wearing only her green silk robe. "Why can't I find it!?"

Her wedding gown, a beautiful green and black Mandarin inspired gown, had vanished and she had a sneaking suspicion as to who'd taken it, but she also knew she couldn't accuse Shizuka without proof.

Suddenly, her door burst open and in came two rather unfamiliar looking women, one dressed in a silver and black outfit, the other in hunter green.

"Mele-chan!" The one in silver announced. "Rin Jyu Wolf-ken, Okamio and Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken Niwa are here to celebrate your marriage to Rio-sama!"

It took Mele a moment, but she recognized the silver one's voice. "Okamio?"

The silver-clad girl nodded.

Mele blinked. "Niwa?"

The Hunter green clad girl nodded.

"But…HOW?" Mele was shocked.

"Rio-sama resurrected us to take your place and gave us human like forms like he did you, only now, you're a real human being...oh, Mele-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Okamio cried, twirling around. "Niwa and I were trying to figure out the perfect wedding gift…" The Wolf-fist mistress stopped. "Mele-chan…what's wrong?"

"My wedding dress has been stolen!" Mele cried.

"But who would steal your gown, Mele-san?" Niwa asked.

"Rin Jyu Lioness-ken Shizuka, my main rival for Rio-sama's affection. "Mele clenched her fist. "If I only had time to look for her. Rageku-sama will be coming in any minute to check on me."

"We will look for her, Mele-san!" Niwa declared. "We will bring back your dress and we will offer you a most spectacular wedding present."

"Yes, Mele-chan…. no wait…Mele-sama, we will offer to you and Rio-sama the screams and despair of those Geki Jyu Ken students, the Gekirangers!" Okamio knelt before Mele and Niwa followed suit. "We will give you a wedding gift unlike any other!"

Mele was touched. Was this how they would treat her once she became the Queen of the Rin Jyu Den along side Rio?

"Today is your day, Mele-sama." Okamio said, standing up to face her friend. "Please, just relax. If I know Shizuka…"

"Which isn't very well, Okamio-san." Niwa interrupted.

"She's probably gone to the humans to cause screams for her own personal use." Okamio finished. "How selfish and deplorable! To think of herself on what is supposed to be a glorious day for Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata! Today is the marriage of our King and Queen! And she's out thinking of herself! I'll show her what happens when she crosses those close to the Howling Mistress of Fear, Rin Jyu Wolf-ken, Okamio!" The Wolf-ken mistress clenched her fists.

"Okamio-san, in the time you've spent talking about it, we could have left to go find Shizuka already." Niwa said.

"Right." With that, Okamio grabbed Niwa and left Mele to pace.

"Mele-chan, you didn't tell me that you had such a close friend in Rin Jyu Wolf-ken mistress Okamio." Rageku said as she appeared in the doorway.

"She feels she owes me a great debt." Mele sat down on her bed. "A long time ago, I rescued her from death by Rin Jyu Snake-ken Braco and she swore her alliance and life to me."

"Did you know her well then?"

"No…I just hated Braco."

Rageku nodded. "Mele-chan, Kata is trying to convince Rio-chan that marrying you is not a good idea." She informed her pupil. "I should warn you that if Rio-chan listens to that old bird and cancels the wedding, you are still bound by the vows you took at the Rinmei ceremony. You can't argue about his decision…you must accept it."

Mele's heart plummeted into her stomach. "Kata-sama is trying to tell Rio-sama that he shouldn't marry me?" she asked. "But why, Rageku-sama?"

"Kata doesn't like you." Rageku said simply. "But not to worry, Mele-chan. Rio-chan is not budging. He is standing firm in the decision to have you as his bride. I heard him say that he needs a strong, loyal and courageous wife by his side and he would have no one but you."

Mele smiled upon hearing the words. She wished she could have heard them from Rio-sama himself! "Did he really say all those things, Rageku-sama?"

The Kenma of the Sea nodded. She loved how Mele's love for Rio and her dedication to him scorched her body. It was even better than jealousy or hatred! "And he meant every word."

Mele gazed adoringly at the ring Rio had given her. She could almost feel Rio's Rinki through the stone; she could almost feel her own Rinki growing stronger.

"Rio-sama wants no one else for his wife but me." Mele murmured. "He just wants me…"

Meanwhile, Okamio and Niwa had begun their search for Shizuka.

"Maybe we'll get lucky, Okamio-san and find both Shizuka and the Gekirangers." Niwa remarked as Okamio sat perched on a rooftop, focusing her Rinki onto her senses.

"Rin Jyu Wolf-ken, Ringi…. Wolf Sense!" Okamio declared, her senses sharpening. Suddenly, she heard something loud and high-pitched shouting, "Lion Zowazowa! How dare you make people scream!"

"The Geki Jyu Tiger-ken boy…he talks funny, doesn't he?" Okamio asked the Crocodile-ken mistress.

"Yes." Niwa replied. "He uses funny words like nikiniki…shubashuba and…"

"Zowazowa?"

"Yes, why?"

"I found them."

"So quickly?"

"Yes…never underestimate the senses of a wolf." Okamio replied. "Shizuka found them first."

"Let's go then." Niwa said.

The Gekirangers were wondering why another human was battling them as they fought against Shizuka. She was at least as strong as Rio…and none of their techniques seemed to be working against her.

Just as Shizuka had Jan in a chokehold, Retsu and Ran were knocked backwards.

"Who's that?" Ran asked.

"Rin Jyu Wolf-ken Mistress Okamio!" Okamio declared as she walked towards Ran.

"And her companion, Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken, Niwa!" Niwa approached Retsu.

"Mele-sama is unable to be here today, for today, is her wedding day to Rio-sama!" Okamio announced. "And as a wedding gift to the united Leaders of the Rin Jyu Den, Niwa and I plan to offer the screams of you Gekirangers to them!"

"Rio and Mele are getting…. married?" Retsu was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

"Yes." Niwa replied. "It is a glorious day for Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata!"

"But first…" Okamio focused on Shizuka. "…we have to take care of this traitor and retrieve Mele-sama's gown."

Shizuka's eyes flicked upwards and Niwa followed her gaze.

"Okamio-san, look." Niwa pointed. High above them was a beautiful black and green gown fit for a queen. "There is Mele-sama's gown."

Niwa and Okamio looked at Shizuka. "Those who betray the wishes of Rio-sama and Mele-sama receive swift deaths." Niwa said. "That is Rin Jyu Den law!"

"So, you, Shizuka, human or not, will see your end today!" Okamio yelled. "You have betrayed the wishes of our leaders, so that means death."

"I obey no one!" Shizuka declared.

"Rio-sama was right not to trust you!" Niwa said. "You are a traitor!"

Shizuka shoved Jan away and cracked her knuckles. "Rin Jyu Lion Ken Ringi! Goyu Koha!" A huge Rin Lion charged at the two, but Okamio was ready.

"Rin Jyu Wolf Ken Ringi! Wolf Charge!" Okamio charged up her own Rinki to create a Rin Wolf, who charged at the Lion and began attacking it as Shizuka charged at her.

"I'll handle the Geki Jyu Ken Students!" Niwa turned to the Gekirangers. "Come on!" She gestured. "I'll show you the strength of Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken!"

"We'll take you on!" Jan lead the charge into battle against Niwa.

Unfortunately, Niwa was even more skilled, and despite her small size, quite powerful than Shizuka.

As Retsu used the GekiFan against Niwa and she blocked, she took some time to gloat. "Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken emphasizes the incredible strength and power of the crocodile…. especially the bite strength."

Retsu was confused. "Bite strength?"

Niwa smirked. "You will see Geki Jyu Jaguar-ken user." She said. "Rin Jyu Crocodile-ken, Ringi! Great Jaw Clamp!" Channeling her Ringi she grabbed Retsu and held him tightly, so hard that he screamed in pain and fell unconscious in her arms.

Mele, in the middle of dressing and awaiting the return of her gown, suddenly felt it. She could feel her heart beating faster and her Rinki increasing. Gasping, she clutched her chest.

Rageku was alarmed. "Mele-chan, what is it?"

"I can feel it!" Mele murmured. "I can feel the screams of the Geki Jyu Ken!" Her Rinki began to surround her like an aura and she smiled. "I feel my strength increasing."

Shizuka fell backwards onto the pavement and Okamio stood above her. "Prepare for death." Okamio said.

"Why?" Shizuka was curious. "Why are you following the orders of Mele?"

"Because I owe her my life." Okamio murmured. "She saved me and now, I'm saving her from you. Don't you know what will happen if Mele-sama fails to appear at her wedding? Because you know that she's not going to marry Rio-sama naked."

"Of course I know!" Shizuka snapped. "It means that Mele will be forced to die, because she's broken her vows she made at the Rinmei ceremony. And if Mele dies…"

"You…" Okamio was furious. "How DARE you!"

Shizuka smiled. "I thrive on chaos and suffering." She said. "I did so when I was called Inou Belle, and then Yami no Shizuka! What makes you think that I would uphold YOUR ways?"

Okamio had heard enough. "Rin Jyu Wolf-ken Ringi! Spirit of the Wolf!" She summoned a whole pack of Rinki wolves and they proceeded to tear Shizuka apart until there was nothing left of her.

Okamio smiled. "Mele-sama…I have upheld my promise." She murmured.

Rio could almost feel Shizuka's destruction and it empowered him…and by extension, Mele. She had suffered greatly and it empowered them.

"Shizuka has been destroyed." He murmured. "And her suffering will empower Mele and myself."

Mele felt it, too and she could feel their combined strength growing.

Once Shizuka was no more, Okamio and Niwa looked at Ran and Jan.

Okamio looked at Niwa. "You want the Cheetah or the Tiger?"

Niwa cracked her knuckles. "Leave the Tiger boy to me." She smiled. "I want to see if he feels pain."

"Then it's you and me, Cheetah girl." Okamio gestured to Ran. "Bring it on!"

Ran was furious. "Geki Hammer!"

Okamio had to admit that the little Cheetah-fist girl was impressive. She showed tremendous dedication to her craft.

"You should consider joining the Rin Jyu Den, cheetah-girl." Okamio taunted, skillfully enjoying the fight and avoiding each swing of the hammer. "We could use talented ones like you."

"Never!" Ran put everything she had into swinging the hammer at Okamio's head and just as it was about to make contact…Okamio stopped it.

Ran was shocked.

Okamio smiled "I'm quite well versed in Geki Jyu Elephant-ken." She laughed. "You see, it was because of this fist that I lost many of my pack mates. We figured it was similar to the hooves of a caribou or elk, which gave us a strategy against it."

Suddenly, Okamio tugged on the chain, managing to send Ran flying.

Ran got back up and began throwing punches in her signature style, but Okamio blocked and gave her a kick that caused her to land on her back. Ran groaned, fell out of her Henshin and closed her eyes.

Okamio smiled and turned to observe Retsu, who was moaning and groaning on the pavement. "Such a beautiful man…" She murmured, licking her lips. "…I want to eat him up."

"Will you stop leering at the Jaguar-ken user and help me!" Niwa screamed. "This Tiger boy is more trouble than he's worth!"

Jan was giving the Niwa the worst of it, thanks to the Geki-Sabers and his strange way of fighting. Despite her toughness, Niwa was obviously being dealt a great deal of pain. Finally Jan dropped the swords and yelled "Geki Jyu Tiger-ken…Geki Waza Hou Hou Dan!"

Niwa was quite literally thrown backwards several feet and she rolled on the ground to avoid serious injury.

"Ow." She muttered.

As Jan crowed over his victory, Okamio snuck up on him and knocked him out, smirking.

"Oh, save it." Niwa said at the look on her friend's face. "Tiger boy is incredibly resilient."

"Now, what are we going to do with them?" Okamio asked.

Niwa walked up and removed the Geki Changers from their hands and smiled before managing to get the dress. She smiled. "We're going to offer them to Rio-sama and Mele-sama."

"But how are we going to get them back?" Okamio asked.

Niwa snapped her fingers. "Rinshi!"

Sometime later, the unconscious bodies of the three Gekirangers were laid out at Rio's feet.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Our wedding gifts to you, Rio-sama." Okamio said as she and Niwa knelt before him. "We present you with the Gekirangers and their powers." She placed the Geki Changers in Rio's hands. They are your prisoners now, so you can do with them as you wish."

"Good work." Rio praised. "I have every intention of making them scream." He smiled. "Rinshis, take our guests away. They are going to watch the ceremony so they must be presentable."

Rio was annoyed that these two girls had accomplished what he had wanted to do, but he wasn't going to show it. Now, he could defeat them on his terms. He was pleased. But first, he wanted them to watch as the Rin Jyu Ken became more powerful through his union to Mele.

"You two give Mele that dress." He instructed Niwa and Okamio. "I know she's been looking for it."

"Yes, Rio-sama." Niwa said, rising to her feet and leaving the room, the dress in hand.

Okamio looked conflicted for a moment and asked, "Rio-sama, may I keep the Jaguar-ken user as a pet?"

"A pet?" Rio was slightly amused. "You want to keep him as a pet?"

"Yes." Okamio replied. "May I?"

Rio smiled. "All right. You may keep him. I figure that you and Niwa deserve a generous reward."

Okamio's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Rio-sama." She knelt.

"Okamio-san!" Niwa cried. "Hurry up! Mele-sama is freaking out!"

Mele was bathing in the ceremonial pool, trying to quiet her thoughts and prepare herself to swear her life and heart to Rio-sama…an easy feat. She knew she had to be cleansed and pure before she walked down the aisle.

The day she had been dreaming about had arrived.

She was to be Queen of the Rin Jyu Den and Rio's bride.

Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Mele-chan." Rageku murmured. "It is time for you to be blessed and anointed. Today is a sacred day for you and Rio-chan. Today is also a glorious day for our Rin Jyu Den!"

Mele nodded and rose from the pool moving to stand before the Kenma of the Sea and bowing her head.

Rageku nodded and placed her hand on Mele's head. She said something that sounded like a prayer and then, using what looked like blood, made the characters for "Rin Jyu Ken, Aku Gata" on Mele's chest.

Mele kept her head bowed out of respect.

"Mele-chan, those two friends of yours have brought back your dress." Rageku informed her. "I suggest you get ready."

Mele nodded and climbed out of the pool, putting her robe back on and running out of the room.

Meanwhile, Rio was kneeling in his own ceremonial pool, in quiet meditation. He, too, had to be cleansed to prepare to pledge himself, all of himself, to Mele.

He was nervous, but not quite as much as she was. As he thought, he smoothed his hair back and smiled. His marriage to Mele would give him many benefits: a dedicated, loyal wife, and he would be crowned king of the Rin Jyu Den, a position he had rightfully earned.

He was very pleased. Mele had done so much for him, even nearly giving up her life to prove her power to him. Their hearts had resonated with one another right from the start. How could he even consider taking another woman for a bride?

"Young lion." Kata's booming voice filled the small room. "Even though I do not approve, I must bless you and make sure you are ready for your wedding."

Rio nodded and knelt before Kata, who murmured a prayer and painted the characters for "Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata" on Rio's chest.

"Young lion, I must ask you, are you prepared to pledge yourself to that little girl?" Kata asked.

"I am."

"And are you prepared to face the possible consequences of betraying her and defying your vows?"

"I am."

The consequence was the same for him as it was for her…death.

Rio sighed as Kata nodded and let him leave the pool to prepare himself for the ceremony.

Meanwhile the Gekirangers were being prepared to be "guests" at the wedding and told to be quiet or face death.

Jan was confused. "Ran, what's a wedding?"

"It's a special ceremony people go through when they love one another…although in this case…" Ran was a little worried. "I have no idea why Rio is marrying Mele…"

"For power." Niwa smiled as she walked into the holding area and came in front of the cell the Gekirangers were into. "Rio-sama and Mele-sama, are marrying to become King and Queen of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata and because Rio-sama really does love Mele-sama. He refused to take anyone else for his bride."

"And we already know how Mele feels about Rio." Retsu muttered.

Niwa's eyes had a predatory gleam in them as she smiled. "Oh, you…Jaguar-ken user…guess what? When this is over, you won't be fighting Rio-sama. You'll be kept as my friend Okamio's pet. She's quite taken with you."

"Pet?" Jan was confused.

Retsu paled.

"I guess the grand flower will be blooming in MY garden and my garden alone." Okamio suddenly appeared, her hips going from side to side. She was smiling at Retsu. "I certainly hope you bring your fantastic techniques to the bedroom."

"What's a pet?" Jan asked.

"You don't want to know." Retsu groaned.

"Hush now." Okamio smiled. "I'm not all bad…I most certainly don't bite."

"Now, once we let you out, you three can't go anywhere. There are Rin Rinshi, Rinshi, Rio-sama, Mele-sama and two Kenma here. You won't stand a chance especially without the Geki changers." Niwa said. "Understand?"

"Yes." Was the muttered reply.

"Good." Niwa unlocked the door. "Okamio…go tend to Mele-sama. I'm sure she's nervous."

Mele certainly was nervous as several Rinshi tended to her. Her beautiful gown, in pristine condition, clung nicely to the curves of her body. Her hair was loose and in wavy curls, adorned with dark purple flowers and a black veil to cover her face. Her nails had been painted black and the ring Rio gave her shimmered in the dim light. Carefully, she stepped into the black and silver heeled boots and smiled.

As she was handed her green, black and purple bouquet, she took a long look in the mirror.

She looked like a queen.

"Mele-sama, you look beautiful." Okamio murmured as she entered the room.

"Thank you." Mele said. "I hope Rio-sama thinks of me that way…. all of my dreams have come true. Rio-sama and I are in love…" Mele's heart sped up. "And I'm going to be queen!"

"Oh, Mele-sama, I'm so happy for you." Okamio said. "You've come a long way since we met."

"I have…. and I knew Rio-sama would one day reward my loyalty."

Okamio smiled. "I wish Braco was here to see this, the arrogant fool. He'd squirm in his snake skin!"

Mele nodded and sighed. "All right…are we ready?"

"We are."

Okamio lead the way out of the room and towards the courtyard, where the ceremony would take place. She and Niwa, acting as bridesmaids, lead a procession through the courtyard to Rio's side.

Suddenly the large double doors opened, and Mele appeared, smiling.

Rio smiled at her.

The Rin Rinshis, Rinshis and the Gekirangers (with some force) all knelt as Mele moved past, her eyes focused straight on Rio.

Kata made a noise and cleared his throat. "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Rin Jyu Lion-ken Rio and Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele. Genuine love in the Rin Jyu Den is hard to find, but these two, much to my disgust..."

"Be quiet, Kata." Rageku said, cutting him off. She continued. "It has become clear that these two young warriors have an undying devotion for one another, and that has made them strong. I hope they will grow stronger and bigger together forever…not just as individual warriors, but as King and Queen of Rin Jyu Den."

Retsu, Ran and a thoroughly confused Jan all exchanged nervous looks.

Kata, giving Rageku a dirty look, spoke again. "Young lion, little girl…. face each other."

Mele and Rio faced each other, taking one another's hands.

"Rin Jyu Lion-ken Rio, do you pledge your heart, your body and your soul to Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele from this day to your last day?" Kata asked.

"I do. I vow to protect, honor, love and cherish Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele from this day until my last. I swear my life to Mele."

Mele's heart fluttered at Rio's declaration of love. These were the words she had longed to hear from his lips and now, she was hearing them…and was that love she detected in those dark eyes…the same eyes that hid so many secrets?

"Rin Jyu Chameleon-ken Mele, do you pledge your heart, your body and your soul to Rin Jyu Lion-ken Rio from this day until your last?" Rageku asked.

"I do… I vow to protect, honor, obey, love and cherish Rin Jyu Lion-ken Rio from this day until my last. I swear my life to Rio-sama." She'd actually sworn her life to him a long time ago, but still…

"And by extension, do you both pledge your lives to Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata?" Kata asked. His voice sounded forced.

"Yes." Rio and Mele weren't even paying attention to Kata. They were focused on each other.

Okamio, holding two silver bands on a small black pillow knelt before Rio and Mele.

Rio picked up one band and took Mele's left hand. "I dedicate myself to you, Mele. You and I will rule the world together. I would have no once else by my side, for no one is as dedicated or as strong, in my eyes, as you are. Even now, I find your power and your passion inspiring. You make me want to become stronger, even more so than power." He slid the band on her finger. "I am proud to call you mine."

Mele picked up the other band. "Rio-sama, you were the one who brought me back and breathed new life into me. I dedicated myself to you from the moment we met. And now…I vow myself to you forever." She slid the band on his finger.

Jan clutched at his heart. "Zowazowan!"

"Jan, what's wrong?" Ran was immediately alarmed. Jan could be hurt or getting ill.

"Zowanzowan…. a big zowanzowan!" He whimpered.

"This Rinki…." Retsu murmured. "This is more powerful than anything I've felt or sensed."

"And no wonder." Ran whispered. "Look at Rio and Mele."

The newly married couple was giving off powerful waves of Rinki, dark purple for Mele and gold for Rio. The auras of darkness and evil combined with the power of their passion and lust and love for one another and it seemed to get stronger. Jan was nearly driven mad.

"The zowanzowan hurts!" He whimpered to Ran before collapsing.

"Jan!" Ran cried, kneeling beside him. "Jan!" She shook him. "Retsu! Jan collapsed!"

"Today marks a new beginning for Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata!" Rageku declared as the Rinki around the lovers intensified. "Rio-chan and Mele-chan have become one…"

"The ones to rule the world." Rio and Mele murmured as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The End…For Now


End file.
